Burned Hand
by LittleSunset264
Summary: While making dinner, Huey accidentally burns his hand. (One-shot. Slight HueDew.)


Huey went to check the food.

Whenever it was possible, one of the triplets would cook dinner. Usually it was Huey. It was Della's idea for them to cook rather than her or Donald doing it all the time, since wouldn't be there every night to cook for them. Donald wasn't too sure at first, but in the end he decided to let them cook.

Since everyone agreed that Huey was the best cook, they let him cook most meals. He didn't mind it too much. It was pretty relaxing for him. One of the other two who didn't cook was left to do the dishes after dinner. Tonight he was making shells and cheese with hot dogs.

He grabbed the spoon and started stirring again. Afterwards, he tried to pick up a bit of the food with the spoon. He blew on it for a second and put the tiny piece of pasta onto his hand. Immediately, he quietly hissed as it fell onto the floor soon after. He bit his lip so he didn't yell or anything else.

He put the spoon down, grabbed the shell macaroni off the floor with his right hand, and threw it in the garbage quickly. He looked at his left hand. The top part of his palm was red along with the right side of it.

Huey grabbed the cold water bottle that was on the counter. He held it tightly and went back to stirring the food. It wasn't cold water hitting against his palm, but he didn't want to take a minute to stop and do that. The food was almost ready to be dumped into the strainer anyways.

He started cursing at himself under his breath. Dewey walked into the kitchen. He was heading towards the fridge, but he stopped once he saw Huey holding the water bottle. He went to his brother's side.

"How come you're holding a water bottle while you're stirring?"

"I burned my hand and I pretty much grabbed this."

Dewey's eyes widened. "Okay, stop cooking right now."

"Dew, I'm fine-"

"No. Stop for a minute and put that under cold water." He said, grabbing the water bottle from his hand. "Louie can take over."

Huey opened his mouth to speak again, but Dewey put a finger on his lips. He looked at him in the eyes, then he sighed.

"Alright fine, I'll stop." Huey said, giving in. "Lou! Come take over the cooking for me!"

Louie walked in, taking off his forest green jacket. He put the jacket down onto one of the chairs and went to the stove. Huey went to the sink, turned the water on, and put his hand under the freezing water. Dewey went to put the water bottle down onto the table.

After that, he stood next to him. He looked at his older brother's face. He seemed like he was exhausted, as if he either did a lot of work or he woke up real early. Dewey made a mental note to make sure he gets some rest after dinner.

He put his hand on his back. Slowly, his hand went up to Huey's small ponytail. He started messing around with it. His finger went around his ponytail. It wrapped around his finger as a result. Huey tried to get Dewey's hand away from his hair.

"Can you stop messing with my hair, Dewey?" Huey asked softly.

"How can I not?"

"Mind if you two move? I need the sink for a second." Louie asked.

Dewey turned off the water for Huey and they moved aside. They sat down at the table next to each other. Dewey ripped off a paper towel and gently dried his hand for him. He could've done it himself, but he wasn't gonna argue.

When he got to the palm, he hissed a little. While it didn't hurt as much as before, he still felt a bit of pain there. Hearing that made Dewey pull away at once. The eldest triplet looked at him.

"You're fine, Dewey." He reassured.

He gave him a kiss on the forehead. Dewey put his hand on his face. The eldest rested his face on his hand. He put his right hand onto his hand and wrist. For a moment Dewey thought he was gonna push his hand away, which made him move just slightly. He kept his hand there knowing he wasn't trying to do that.

After a minute, Huey then looked over at Louie, who was getting the food back into the pot. He seemed to be doing fine. Dewey looked over in that direction as well.

It was about time for them to clean their hands since the food was about to be done. Dewey got up to do just that. He knew Huey would get on him for not doing that, so he went to do it before he said anything about it.

Huey finished up drying his hand and threw the paper towl towards the garbage can. It missed just slightly, as it fell to the ground instead of going in. He got up and put it in the trash properly. He walked back to the table and sat down.

He took the water bottle and drank some of it. It became a lot warmer, but it was to be expected. He put it back down onto the table. As he did so, Dewey came into the room and sat back down next to him. Louie put a couple of plates down in front of the two.

Three other plates were set down as well. Louie went out of the room to get Donald and Della. Huey and Dewey started eating in the meantime.

* * *

They went up to their room.

Huey immediately went to his bed. He took his red flannel shirt off and threw it somewhere behind him. He felt too tired to change. The most he wanted to do was take the shirt off. He grabbed a blanket and put part of it over himself.

Dewey caught the shirt he threw. He put it somewhere so nobody could step on it. He walked over to him. He bent down, putting his hand on his arm. Huey rested his hand on his and turned around enough to see him. He gave him a small, warm smile.

"How's your hand doing, love?" Dewey asked.

"It's doing better."

He kissed Huey's cheek. "You want to sleep with me tonight, or?"

"Nah, I'm good." He yawned. "I don't wanna have us sleeping together all the time, in case if Uncle D. comes up here to check up on us every night, you know?"

Dewford nodded slowly before looking down. It wasn't something either one enjoyed, but if they wanted to make sure Donald wasn't suspicious, they had to keep it down to a minimum. He sighed as he pulled his hand away from him.

Huey grabbed his hand. He pulled him back, getting him close to give him a quick kiss. Looking at him with his sleepy eyes, he smiled at his few second younger brother. Dewey smiled back half-heartedly.

"Well, goodnight, Dew." He said, lying back on his side completely.

Dewey stood back up and went to the dresser. He changed into his pajamas before doing anything else. He then went to turn off the light. The middle triplet then climbed onto his bed, covering himself in his indigo blanket.

He stared at him until he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

A/N: So uh, funny story for this one XD And by funny I mean me being the biggest idiot on the planet. So basically I did the same thing Huey did here, which I could've just tasted the food from the spoon instead of what I did, and for some reason I basically thought "oh hey this might be good for a hurt/comfort one-shot" and here we are right now. Yes I know Huey doesn't wear flannels or even has a ponytail, or even Louie wearing jackets regularly, but. Hush XD I know what I'm doing, guys-

But anyways I hope you guys enjoyed reading this and had fun laughing at my stupidity. This wasn't supposed to be a HueDew one, but apparently it slipped in either way, but oh well.


End file.
